


Til The End of The Line drabbles

by PhoenixSolo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Infinity War
Genre: Dark!Bucky, Dom!Steve, F/M, Fluffy as hell, Light BDSM, awwww, diabetic sweetness, fight me, more to be added - Freeform, steve is a kinky bastard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-08-17 15:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16519421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixSolo/pseuds/PhoenixSolo
Summary: A collection of chapters that didn’t make the final cut





	1. Closer

**Author's Note:**

> _you brought me closer to god_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Nine Inch Nails, Closer

Laila stepped into the apartment after dropping Nora off at school. It was dark, except for the nightlight in the hallway; she could have sworn she had left the lights on. 

Steve wrapped his arms around her from behind, caging her, and traced a tongue down her neck. “You still need to be punished for pepper spraying me—“ 

“Oh, was I a bad girl?” Laila whispered coquettishly. 

“Oh yeah—“ Steve walked her into the kitchen and cleared the table of the breakfast dishes with a sweep of his hand, then lifted her up and lay her on it. 

He grabbed her shorts and underwear and pulled them down, then pulled off her shirt then ripped her bra off, then bound her wrists together with the remnants of it and used her underwear to tie the bindings to a table leg. “You’re not going anywhere—“ 

Laila froze theatrically, that tone of voice sending a delicious rush of heat to her nether region. Steve left for a few moments; Laila heard the front door lock slam home then Steve returned with two belts, which he used to bind Laila’s ankles to the table legs. “Damn, Steve, I didn’t know you had this in you!” 

Steve stared down at her, blue eyes fully blown with lust. He leaned over Laila and ran a salacious tongue from her ear down her throat to end on her left breast, while his left hand found her right breast. 

“It’s ‘Captain’ or ‘sir’ right now—“ he said out loud then whispered in her ear: “if you’re not comfortable with ANY of this, let me know and I’ll stop—“ 

“Yes, sir—“ Laila arched her back as Steve ran one large finger down her midsection to end just to the side of her entrance. 

Regretting not having planned this properly, Steve sank to his knees between Laila’s legs. Gently, he blew on her moistened slit, then licked a stripe up. Laila cried out. “—shit!” Steve massaged the insides of her thighs, then hummed into her entrance and she moaned.

And then time froze when he put his mouth to her clit and sucked. 

Her heart stopped when he inserted a thick finger into her entrance, followed shortly by a second then squeezed a third one. They found that spongy spot in her canal and Laila buckled against her bindings. 

“Had enough?” He murmured against her. 

Laila threw her head back and forth and Steve looked up from between her legs with blue eyes wide from lust and hair dangling in his face— _just like_ —no, she couldn’t think about him right now. 

Not when Steve was here—alive—

And doing _that thing_ with his tongue. It did not escape her that Captain Fucking America, Mr Morality himself, was eating her out like a goddamn delicacy and whisper the most _obscene_ things into her cunt. She gasped as he probed his tongue into her canal and his teeth lightly scraped her clit.

“You gonna cum for me?” 

And as if on demand, Laila’s climax began to build. “Captain—“

And Steve—stopped. He looked up from between Laila’s legs again and grinned mischievously, her arousal coating his beard. “You’ll cum when I want you to.” 

“Yes, sir—“ oh my god this is the hottest thing— 

Steve stood, wiping his beard clean and removed his clothes—slowly— never taking his eyes off Laila’s face. Everything about his languid motions told Laila _I own you and you are mine_ and it turned her on, holy hell did it turn her on. 

He positioned himself between her legs and rubbed his shaft against her entrance, then put his hand lightly on her throat.

“You okay with this?” Steve whispered in her ear. 

“Not the throat—“ Laila whispered back and Steve slowly remembered why—and who. 

He withdrew his hand and ripped the bindings off her wrists, then gathered her into his arms, whispering comforting endearments into her ear. “Shh, I’ve got you, it’s not real, I’ve got you, it’s okay…” 

Laila signaled her readiness to continue with a kiss on his neck. “I’m okay… I’m good…”

“Are you sure? We can stop—“ 

“No, no, I’m good, I’m fine—“

Steve splayed his hand on her abdomen, pinning Laila down, but allowing her arms to be free. He steadied himself between her legs and slowly pressed into her. “Oh my god—“ He buried himself in her to the hilt, gasping as he did so. “Oh Laila, you feel so damn good—“

With short, shallow thrusts, Steve began to move against Laila. The thrusts became harder and more powerful as he bit down on Laila’s shoulder and she cried out and arched into him. He pressed her down with his body; Laila wrapped her arms under his shoulders and dragged her nails down his back; in response, Steve thrust harder. 

“CaptainI’msoclose—“ 

In response, he pulled out; Laila mewled his name as he undid the bindings on her legs, then flipped her over onto her stomach. He put his hands around her hips to steady her and thrust in, then moved one hand to her shoulder. 

“Captain—“ 

“Come on, baby, that’s it, come on—“ Steve leaned into her, reached around and rubbed her clit with two skilled fingers as he pumped into her. 

Having been brought so close to the brink, then denied twice, Laila’s climax was intense, like falling into the sun. She reached back and entangled her hand in Steve’s hair and gasped “yes” over and over. 

“I’m gonna—can I—?”

Assuming he meant to ask if he could finish in her, Laila gasped out an affirmative. Steve thrust bodily into her once, twice and collapsed against her back, then spent himself inside her with a groan of her name. 

They lay on the table like that for a few minutes, breathing heavily, then Laila spoke before she thought of what she was going to say. “Damn, I haven’t been laid like that since…” _Bucky_. She cut off her sentence.

Steve pulled himself out and helped Laila to turn over onto her back. He looked down on her with kind eyes. “Look, it’s okay—“ 

“Steve, they’re not coming back.” 

_Who are you trying to convince, Laila?_


	2. Saving Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _prison gates won’t open up for me_
> 
> Nickelback, Saving Me

She nestled in closer to him on the bed, wrapping her arms around his broad torso, fingers sleepily tracing comforting circles on his mid back. She hummed in contentment as he planted a kiss on her cheek, then another on her forehead. She kissed the underside of his neck. 

His cock stirred as he thought about her arms around him, her mouth on it earlier that night as she sucked the soul out of him and breathed it back in. The sex following had been slow and gentle, with him bringing her to a soft climax, once with his tongue and once sliding in and out of her as he reached his own climax.

The circles she drew on his back went lower, signaling her want of him.

“...babe?” 

“Hm?” 

His need to claim her—or reclaim her—was nearly overwhelming. He fought the urge to roll her into her back and pin her down, to just take her back. “Can I…?” 

She felt his desire harden against her leg. “Yeah—“ He rolled her into her back and began planting kisses and nips across her chest, paying particular attention to scars of wounds that he had inflicted lifetimes ago and applied his mouth to the sensitive bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs, relishing the sinful moan with which she rewarded him. 

Prior to last night, it had been nearly sixteen years and eons ago that they had been together this way; many events, including the birth of their children, his “death” and her suicide attempt, and her relationship with his best friend had occurred since then. 

The desire to reclaim her nearly overrode his common senses. Unconsciously, he gripped her wrist with one hand as he slid metal fingers into her waiting and dripping cunt. 

She moaned his name and he almost came right there. 

“God, you taste so good—“ He licked a warm stripe up her opening and suckled at her clit as she came with a soft cry. 

As she came down, he rose up and settled into the cradle of her hips. “I’m not done with you,” he whispered huskily in her ear, his arousal pressing against the inside of her leg. He lined himself up with her and, fighting the urge to just slam himself in, slowly sank into her with a groan. “Oh god, baby, yes—“

Still sitting up, he circled his flesh thumb around her clit as he gently, almost gingerly, thrust into her. 

“—you feel so good in me—“ she moaned. He leaned forward to capture her mouth in a kiss. 

She knew he didn’t want and would never willingly hurt her, but she also understood his need to be reassured that she would never leave him.

And she understood his need to dominate. To possess. 

And so she whispered words he needed so desperately to her: “take me—“ 

With that permission, he _slammed_ his hips into hers, pressing down on her clit; she cried out. “Gonna make you mine again—“ he growled as he claimed her mouth with his own.

“—please—“ She reached up to wrap her arms around him but he shook his head, growling a negative, and pinned her down with his left hand as he snaked his hand between their bodies to stroke her again. To feel himself thrusting into her. 

To know that this was real, this was really happening after so long. 

He hunched over her, gasping as the angle changed. “—god, baby—“ 

“—I’m gonna—“ 

She clamped down on him, gasping his name as she came; he pulled out before his release could take over. 

After she recovered, she gave him a questioning look. “Babe—? What about—?” 

In response, he flipped her over onto her stomach. “Shh.” He reached around and cupped a breast with one hand, then pulled her up suddenly so her back was against his broad chest, rutting his erection against her ass. “I want—I need—“ 

He couldn’t articulate it but she understood. 

He needed this. 

She reached back behind her to wrap a hand in his hair; he pulled it out and pinned it against her side.

And more than ever, she understood. “Make me yours—“ 

“I won’t be gentle—“ He groaned in her ear. 

“I can take it—oh!” He pushed her forward, her ass in the air, then covered her with his firm body. 

“Safe word?”

“Shield—ah!” 

As he entered her roughly, he bit down on her shoulder, grunting as she whimpered in pained pleasure. He reached around under her to rub her clit as she cried out, wrapping his left arm around her chest and lifting her against him again. He thrust harder and harder into her, pulling out just before the coil in him snapped. 

He edged his way off the bed, dragging her toward him so she slipped off on her knees before him. She turned around and braced herself, knowing he wouldn’t go easy as he pushed himself past her lips into her throat. She gagged on his length and he eased up somewhat, giving her enough air to breathe, then put both his hands on the sides of her head and slammed into her mouth. “I want you dripping my cum from every hole—we start with this one—ah!” He reared back his head and gave a throaty gasp as he climaxed in her mouth. 

She didn’t swallow, not yet; he gently but firmly grabbed her jaw and scooped a small portion of his spend from her mouth and traced it down the column of her throat. “Swallow the rest.” 

On his command, she did. 

Still semi-hard, he picked her up and turned her around so she was bent over the bed. Steadying her with one hand on her hip, he inserted a finger into her cunt with the other, causing her to cry out. She pushed down on his finger and he hissed, then inserted another. “That’s it, fuck yourself on my fingers—“ 

Now fully hardened, he ripped his fingers out of her and before she had time to miss them, he replaced his fingers with his dick. “Oh my god—you’re so tight—“ 

The coil in his gut nearly burst when she moaned his name sinfully. Instead, he spread her ass cheeks for a better view of his dick thrusting slowly in and out. Eager to fulfil his promise, he swiped up some of her essence and placed a finger against her asshole; she looked over her shoulder and nodded. 

Slowly, he pressed his finger in; she squealed in surprise more than pain and he stopped. “No, I’m good—keep going—the drawer by the table—“

Instead of pulling his dick out, he steadied her with an arm around her waist and walked her around to the table and opened the drawer. She bent over on him and he had to grip his cock to keep from cumming. She pressed a bottle into his hand and he opened it, then drizzled the contents over her ass, working some into her hole with his fingers.

She hissed as he slowly pushed himself into her ass. They’d never done this before but they’d discussed the desire to do so, which is why the lube had been available. 

He didn’t bottom out; his length and girth made it all but impossible to, but when he was in enough, he gave a few experimental thrusts. She reached back and put her hand on his hip, clenching the other on the sheets. “Gah!” 

He began to pull out. “You okay?” 

“Yeah, just new— keep going—“ This isn’t for me, it’s for you. 

He wrapped one hand in her hair and rested the other on her waist, setting a pace that wasn’t too slow but wasn’t fast either. He leaned forward to rest his head on her shoulder, groaning as his climax approached. 

Her body, despite the intrusion, decided that it felt good; she tried to reach a hand down to rub at her clit. He grabbed her hand and twisted it to pin it to her back, between their bodies, then ran his own hand down to thrust his fingers into her dripping pussy.

“Say you’re mine, baby—“ he growled into her ear. _Tell me you won’t leave me._

“I-I’m yours—“ _I’ll never leave._

He pulled her hair back so her head was facing the wall. “Say it again—“ _Promise me!_

“I’m yours!” _Always!_ Her climax surprised her and she cried out and clamped down on his hand; he followed suit, spilling into her ass with a gasp. 

After his aftershocks faded, he gently pulled himself out and turned her over. “You okay?” 

“Yeah.” She nodded. 

“Good, because we ain’t done yet.” He pinned her down to the bed and rubbed his groin against hers. “One more—“ 

She whimpered in mock fear and he felt himself stir to life again. She was still wet and he bottomed out with one smooth thrust.

“God, you take it so well, baby—“ 

Her eyes rolled back as he slowly thrust into her, then picked up the pace. He sat up, crying out as he did so, and pinned her across the torso with one hand and used the other to lift her leg onto his shoulder. She grabbed onto the sheets as he set a brutal pace. 

“Come on, baby—cum for me—“ he grunted. 

“I—I can’t—“ she whimpered. 

“Oh yes you can—“ Removing his hand from her leg, he slid it down to rub aggressively on her clit. “Give it to me—one more—“ 

“Baby, please—“ 

“Cum for me—scream my name—“ _Tell me I’m yours—_ He leaned over her, pressing his forehead to hers as she gasped, striving and working for that last release, holding her head steady. “Look at me—look at me when you cum—“ 

She opened her eyes and stared into his; that drove her over the edge and she did as he commanded, screaming his name, along with “I love you” over and over. He followed her into heaven, emptying himself into her and repeating her name like a prayer.

As the pulses died down, she looked up at him. Something wet fell into her cheek, “Baby, you’re crying…” She lay a gentle hand on his cheek, using her thumb to wipe away the tear on it.

He rolled them to the side so she was facing him. “I don’t deserve you…” 

“Don’t say that; of course you do.” Her other hand rested on his cheek and she pulled to her in a soft kiss.

“Did I hurt you?” 

“No,” she whispered, smiling gently. “And I know you won’t.”

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” She pulled his head to her so his ear rested on her chest in between her breasts. 

He fell asleep to the sound of her heart beat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _fall on me, with all your light_
> 
> _Andrea Bocelli/Matteo Bocelli, Fall on Me_

“Okay, sweetheart, go jump in the shower and get ready for dinner—“ Laila put her purse down and closed the door. 

“Okay, mom!” Nora ran up the stairs, shedding her slippers and tutu along the way. She made it to the top the stairs and let out “oh!” She ran back down to place something on her father’s chair, hidden from anyone else’s sight. 

Laila made her way to the kitchen, noting the smell of some kind of baked pasta. “Mmm, that smells amazing—“ 

Bucky nearly dropped the pan. He put it on the stove, swearing and shaking his flesh hand. “Hot—!” He pulled his headphones out of his ears and turned around. “Hey, sorry, wasn’t expecting you home for a while.” 

“Nora’s practice got done early. How was JB’s?” 

“Pretty good; he knocked it into left field a couple of times.” Bucky handed Laila some plates and she set the table. “Found some new music today.” 

“Oh?” Laila loved hearing about music that Bucky had “discovered”, even if it had been around a while. Last week, it was Boston; the week before that, it was AC/DC. 

“You ever hear of Andrea Bocelli?” 

“Yeah, he’s a favorite of mine.” Laila grabbed a serving spoon as well as some silverware and began serving the pasta—stuffed shells. “You gonna call the kids or should I?” 

“Give it a few minutes, I’m enjoying the silence.” Bucky chuckled. “I found a song from 2018; it’s called Fall On Me. Here—“ He disconnected the headphones and put the phone on full volume. 

_“I thought sooner or later,  
The lights up above  
Will come down in circles  
And guide me to love”_

“Wow, that’s gorgeous,” Laila said wistfully. 

_“But I don't know what's right for me,  
I cannot see straight.  
I've been here too long  
And I don't want to wait for it”_

Bucky pushed back his chair and held out his hand; Laila accepted it and he pulled her into a soft-swaying dance, resting his head on hers.

_“Fly like a cannonball  
Straight to my soul,  
Tear me to pieces  
And make me feel whole”_

“You asked me years ago, when we first met, what song made me feel emotional,” he murmured into her hair.

_“I'm willing to fight for it,  
And carry this weight  
But with every step  
I keep questioning what it's true”_

“Yeah?” 

Laila didn’t notice Nora gently shushing JB from the entranceway to the dining room. She pointed into the dining room and made a kissy face; JB pulled out his phone and began recording.

High school freshmen could still be immature as hell. 

_“Fall on me  
With open arms  
Fall on me  
From where you are  
Fall on me  
With all your light  
With all your light  
With all your light”_

“I think this is another one.” Bucky held Laila tighter for a second, then let up on the hug.

“I can see why; it’s beautiful.”

“Shh, just wait for it—“

_“Presto una luce ti illuminerà  
Seguila sempre, guidarti saprà  
Tu non arrenderti,  
Attento a non perderti  
E il tuo passato avrà senso per te”_

Andrea Bocelli’s rich tenor filled the dining room. Laila held Bucky tighter, saying nothing.

_“Vorrei che credessi in te stesso, ma sì  
In ogni passo che muoverai qui  
È un viaggio infinito  
Sorriderò se  
Nel tempo che fugge mi porti con te”_

“You know Bocelli was blind?” Bucky led Laila into a twirl, then pulled her back into him.

“Yeah?” She did, but definitely wanted to hear Bucky’s thoughts on this. 

_“Fall on me  
Ascoltami  
Fall on me  
Abbracciami  
Fall on me  
Finché vorrai  
Finché vorrai  
Finché vorrai  
Finché vorrai”_

“This is a duet between him and his son Matteo,” Bucky whispered. “The video for this is stunning. I can’t stop listening to the song.” He began singing the bridge into Laila’s hair. 

_“I close my eyes  
And I'm seeing you everywhere  
I step outside,  
It's like I'm breathing you in the air  
I can feel you're there”_

“The visuals—Bocelli can see blobs of light but not much else; his son was pretty much a guide for a lot of his life.” 

Laila closed her eyes and lay her head on Bucky’s chest, breathing in his scent. Bucky released her for a moment then returned his arm to drape around her shoulders.

_“Fall on me  
Ascoltami  
Fall on me  
Abbraciami”_

“This is how I feel about you, Laila.” Bucky stopped the dance and cupped her face in his hands. “For the last almost twenty years, you’ve been my guiding light. We’ve had our issues and our differences—“

“Not to mention that whole Thanos thing—“ Laila said wryly.

“NOT to mention that—but anyways…” Bucky sank to one knee, his hand grasping Laila’s. He pulled out the box he had grabbed from his chair, where Nora had set it. 

“Will you do me the honor of guiding me at least twenty more?” 

_“Fall on me  
With all your light  
With all your light  
With all your light”_


End file.
